


Экспонат

by Yoichi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoichi/pseuds/Yoichi





	Экспонат

— Зырьте, пацаны, зырьте, у него писька! Серьёзно!

— Че?!

— Где, где?!

— А че такая маленькая?

Юра закатил глаза и скрипнул зубами. Дети продолжали гомонить и рассматривать член со всех возможных сторон, но не отходили от Юры дальше, чем на метр — как он и приказал в самом начале. Теперь, правда, Юра о своём приказе сожалел.

И о согласии.

Но Яков Фельцман умел уговаривать. Он умел низко шантажировать, заставляя людей подчиняться его просьбам, и только Виктор, пользуясь славой и ебанутым характером, сумел из-под этого гиперопекающего крыла сбежать. Юра вот тоже хотел сбежать, но уже не мог. На него уже смотрели всей галерей, привлечённые на шум звонким детским смехом и криками.

 

— Юра, — сказал ему Яков неделю назад, — а хочешь ли ты выходные и поездку в Казахстан? Как представитель. По обмену.

Юра зажмурился. Слова текли мёдом по его ушам и оседали бальзамом на сердце, стоило представить себе Отабека, и Юра боялся открыть глаза: он лежал на лавке у катка, остывал и фантазировал о том, что Яков никогда бы ему не сказал. 

У господина Фельцмана с утра день не задался — он ругался по телефону насчёт детской группы, увидел вдруг прохлаждающегося Юру и решил, может, потравить душу не только себе, но и ближнему? Так что Юра молчал, глаза не открывал и наслаждался случайной галлюцинацией в виде перспективы поездки к Отабеку.

Яков потряс его за плечо. Юра дёрнулся, сцепил зубы, уставился на тренера. Тот улыбался.

Юре стоило бы напрячься: Яков понизил голос, улыбнулся в разы слаще — у Виктора научился? И повторил:

— В Казахстан хочешь? По обмену. Без меня или Лилии, — и, видимо, решив, что аргументов всё ещё недостаточно, шёпотом добавил: — На неделю. 

Юра закивал, как болванчик, боясь упасть в обморок от счастья. Или от скорости мотания головой.

Яков, довольно ухмыляясь, потёр руки и набрал чей-то номер:

— Палыч? Я договорился на завтра, будет Плисецкий. Нянька-экскурсовод-медалист для мальков в галерею. А я занятой человек, у меня Мила на рекорд идёт, тренироваться будем всю субботу.

Где-то на том конце катка Мила отчаянно закричала, словно подбитая птица.

 

Юра, стоя субботним утром посреди бушующего моря малолеток с детской фигурной группы подумал, что тоже бы закричал, а то и выпил в пятницу, если бы заранее осознал, что его ждёт. Но Отабек манил его, и Юра терпел.

Кстати об Отабеке: выудив мобильный, Юра незаметно сфоткал скульптуру и кинул ему. Дети всё ещё обсуждали размеры и смеялись над несчастным атлетом древности, так что Юра со спокойной душой углубился в чат.

«Зацени. Из всех экспонатов мы застряли именно на этом. Час! Целый гребаный час!!! Вожу по картинам, затираю про культурное наследие и прочую полезную для будущих фигуристов херню об искусстве и мимолётной красоте момента, а детей увлекло что?! Какая-то древнегреческая писька!!! Фото письки прилагаю».

Сообщение Отабек прочёл почти сразу же, а вот с ответом явно задумался.

Юра постучал по стеклу, шикнул на детей, чтобы не гомонили. Телефон дёрнулся в руке: «Могу понять».

Теперь завис Юра. 

«В смысле?»

Дети повеселели, обступили Юру, как цыплята окружают мать-наседку, и потащили его гурьбой по другим скульптурам, искренне радуясь каждой новой заднице и члену.

Юра вздохнул. 

Он бы тоже порадовался, будь это другой член, из его мечтаний — смуглый, с тёмной головкой, с крупной веной. Юра представил, как обводит её языком, как поглаживает и сминает ягодицы, и Бека отвечает протяжными низкими стонами, мелко дрожит. Становится весь беззащитный, открытый и сладкий - что на вид, что на вкус. 

Юра поднял язык к нёбу, плавно надавил, скользнул назад, представляя член у себя во рту. Гулко сглотнул и шумно выдохнул носом.

Музей многое терял без скульптуры обнажённого Отабека.

 

Отабек молчал, и Юра, обеспокоенный, написал: «Всё хорошо?»

Подумав, добавил: «Фотка была такая клёвая, что ты уединился с ней?»

Отабек прислал ему короткое «Нет», а через полчаса, пока Юра пытался вытащить из своей памяти хоть что-то полезное для детей, дописал: «Я заржал прямо под конец конференции. Пришлось задержаться, поотвечать на вопросы о личной жизни».

«Оу» — ответил Юра. Открыл вацап и написал уже туда: «Соре».

«Зато я освободился и могу сколько угодно говорить с тобой о членах, детях и чем там ещё». 

Юра хмыкнул, нажал на видеовызов.

— Так, дети, давайте вернёмся к скульптуре, которая нам понравилась, и расскажем моему другу, почему она вас зацепила.

Дети отвлеклись от унылого созерцания осколков чаши и наперебой запищали:

— Там была она! Маленькая! Такой дядька большой, а такая маленькая!!! — кто-то ещё кричал про волосы, про листочки у других статуй, но Юра не вслушивался, он любовался своим личным произведением искусства: Отабек смеялся. Прикрывал рот, пытался сдержаться, мотал головой, но смеялся. Тихо, хрипло — у Юры по спине мурашки стекали, и знай он, что юмор Отабека где-то на уровне детской группы семилеток, впервые увидевших голые половые органы у скульптур, давно бы сходил сюда один и перефоткал все письки без разбора, оставляя смешные комментарии, лишь бы слушать и слушать этот смех.

— Юра? — Отабек вытер глаза, улыбнулся и ткнул пальцем куда-то за спину. Юра замер: пока он фантазировал, детские голоса стихли. К счастью, они просто отошли — стояли маленькой гурьбой за спиной Юры (строго в пределах шага, выпестованные какие) и жадно смотрели в сторону соседнего зала.

Юра тоже посмотрел. 

 

В соседнем зале находились женские скульптуры.

 

Он тихо застонал.

Дети, молчавшие до того, вдруг протянули с придыханием: «СИСЬКИИИ» и умоляюще посмотрели на Юру.

Отабек заржал в голос — звонко, громко, и выронил телефон. Юра успел увидеть его домашние штаны, угол деревянной столешницы и приближающийся паркет, прежде чем экран погас.

Кинул его, поганец.

Дети всё ещё смотрели — умоляюще и, кажется, не мигая.

Юра подумал, что выпить всё же стоило, и посмотрел на зал женских скульптур, как на портал в ад.

Мимо прошла экскурсовод, за ней, подгоняемые парой мамочек, вывалились школьники — немногим старше детей Юры. Школьники гомонили, экскурсовод — замученная, невыспавшаяся женщина — посмотрела на Юру с жалостью. Одна из проходивших мимо мамочек покачала головой и хрипло шепнула: «Крепитесь».

Отабек в чате прислал сердечко, пятюню и пожелание удачи.

Юра скрипнул зубами и решительно устремился в зал. Дети, предвкушая веселье, ринулись за ним — маленький улюлюкающий отряд извращенцев не давал пощады, обсуждая, будут ли закрыты листочками девочки, и Юра, не вслушиваясь, скорбно признал себя главным развратником. 

Он отправил сообщение, не оставляя себе шанса передумать, выключил телефон, побаивась возможного отказа.

 

«На твою я бы тоже посмотрел»

«Взаимно»


End file.
